Invincible
by Ellesmera62966
Summary: What happens when a Hunter summons a Pagan god with the intentions of getting information? What will he sacrifice to get revenge?


John glances towards the woods where his two sons are waiting as he drops the match into the bowl he prepared for this spell. Almost instantly he feels someone, or something, pop into existence behind him. Taking a deep breath, he turns to face the Pagan he just summoned. "Are you Loki?" John asks, only slightly terrified of the god in front of him.

"The one and only," the man, Loki, answers with a smirk.

As soon as John hears his response, he drops another match onto the ground. This time igniting a binding circle around the Pagan. Loki's eyes flare bright green and gold in anger as he feels his powers being muffled.

"Good," John starts. "You should be able to answer a few questions of mine then."

"Or, I could just incinerate you," Loki responds.

"We both know that won't be happening for a few hours, so until then, talk."

Loki smirks slightly and crosses his arms. "What is it you want to know, mortal?"

John looks mildly surprised at his request being fulfilled but continues on. "I want to know what killed my wife and where I can find it. I want to know how I can kill it."

Loki lifts an eyebrow in question. "That's it? I expected something more like, 'Bow down and serve me.'"

John scowls at him. "Just answer the question Pagan."

"Now I'm going to assume you are one of those annoying Hunters since you knew how to summon me, so I'm going to also assume you know that nothing in the Supernatural world is free."

"What is it you want?" he asks, trying to get the most information he can before giving up his son.

"Oh anything will do as long as it equates the value of this information and what I will have to do to prevent others from finding out I told a puny mortal."

John lets out a sigh and says, "I am willing to give you my son for whatever you have to say."

Both eyebrows shoot up this time. "It's been a long time since anyone has offered a good old' human sacrifice. Okay Hunter, I accept your deal. Your son for my information, but two conditions are you will never see your son again and he will be mine to do as I wish. Do you accept?" Loki says.

John nods and says, "Yes, I accept. Now get talking. Who or what killed my wife? Where and how can I kill it?" As soon as he says the words 'I accept' he feels the Pagan magic binding to him.

"The thing as you said, is called Azazel and he is one of the Princes of Hell. You can kill him with the Colt, built by Samuel Colt himself. As for where you can find him? I can't find him without setting off some major alarms down in Hell, so you will have to do that yourself. Although, if one of the gates of Hell were to be opened at some point, he would likely be the one responsible." Loki looks at John expectantly. "Now I held up my part of the bargain, you hold up yours."

John nods again before he calls out, "Dean, come out here. Bring your brother too."

A few seconds later a small boy comes walking out of the tree-line carrying a small bundle in his arms. He stops next to John and looks at Loki with an inquisitive look. "You have wings," he states.

Loki's mouth drops open in shock as he looks at the two boys. John mistakes his expression for one of surprise. "Dean be quiet," he snaps. To Loki he says, "This is my son Dean. He is the one I promised you."

"No."

"What?"

"No. Not him."

"But he's the one you bargained for."

"Not him, the other one," Loki says looking at the bundle in Dean's arms with barely veiled astonishment.

"You mean Samuel? He's not even a year old," John says confused.

"And Dean is what, five?" He replies without shifting his eyes away from Sam. "If he isn't part of the original bargain then let me change the terms a bit. I give you the Colt to kill Azazel and you give me Sam, forever."

John's jaw drops. "You have the Colt?"

"I'm a Trickster. I get what I want, when I want," Loki simply states.

"You will give me the Colt if I give you Sam?"

"Yes. Do you accept?"

"I-" John pauses for a moment, looking at his two sons. "Yes. I accept. I'm sorry Sam, Dean. I have to do this."

John leans down and takes Sam from his brother's arms. "Dean, say goodbye to your brother. He's going to go with my friend here and he won't be back for a long time."

"Why does Sammy have to go?" Dean asks quietly.

"He just does Dean, now say goodbye."

Dean pulls off a necklace he is wearing and loops it around Sam's neck. "Bye little brother, I love you," he says as he kisses his forehead. John walks over and gives Sam to Loki.

Loki cradles the baby in his arms gently. "Break the circle and I will get you your Colt since it is so important to you. After that you will never see Sam again. Or me. You are lucky you summoned me here today, I know many others who would have killed you without hesitating."

John reluctantly breaks the circle. There is a quiet snap before a long barreled revolver appears in Loki's free hand. "Take your gun and go." He snaps again and disappears with Sam.

Loki reappears outside a medium sized house with Sam in his arms. He lets out a sigh as he walks in to the house. Loki snaps up a baby bed to put Sam in as he contemplates what he should do with the kid. After a few minutes of thinking an idea comes to him. He snatches up the baby and snaps, disappearing once again.

When Loki and Sam appear again, they are standing in the entry hall of Asgard. He asks a passing guard, "Where is the King? I need to speak to him urgently."

Once the guard recognizes who is talking to him he bows deeply. "My Prince, King Odin is at a ceremony."

"What ceremony?" Loki asks.

"Today is the thousandth anniversary of his mating to the Queen," the guard answers politely.

"Already? I thought it had only been a few hundred years at most," Loki says more to himself than the guard. "Where is it being held?"

"In the central gardens, Prince."

"Thank you," Loki says with a smile and a slight bow to the guard. The guard looks at him shocked, before bowing and continues to wherever he was going.

Loki shifts Sam slightly before making his way out to the gardens following the music as the celebration could be heard long before it could be seen. When Loki finally emerges, the first person to notice him is Thor.

"Loki! It's been too long brother," he says with a wide grin.

"It's good to see you Thor, but do you know where Father is? I need to speak to him," Loki answers, half distracted by the baby in his arms who has started to squirm in his arms.

"He and mother just finished dancing."

"Thanks. I'll be back in a while so we can catch up." Loki smiles at his older brother before disappearing into the crowd. Seeing the clothes of everyone around him, Loki snaps his fingers and instantly changes into his usual Asgard attire, a green and gold set of armor, and changes Sam into a matching set of baby clothes.

It only takes a few minutes to locate the King of Asgard within the crowd. Loki walks up in front of him and bows as he says, "Father."

Odin smiles at him. "Loki! It has been too long, my son. I'm glad you could make it for the celebration today."

Loki straightens up and says, "I was not aware there would be a celebration today. I actually came here to speak to you on other business," gesturing to the baby in his arms.

Odin raises an eyebrow in question. "Oh? And who might this be?"

"This is Samuel. A Hunter gave up his son in order to receive information on his wife's death. I took the deal to spare him from anyone else the Hunter might try to summon. The other details are not to be shared in public."

"I see. We will speak in my private chambers where we will not be overheard." Odin gives his wife a look to say he will be right back before he takes Loki's arm and disappears from the garden.

They appear in a large living room and take a seat across from each other. "What are these details?"

Loki lets out a long breath and proceeds to tell him everything that happened in that clearing, except why he chose Sam instead of Dean. Odin didn't need to know that, yet. Once he finishes, they sit in silence for a moment before Odin speaks. "What do you need me to do?"

"I was hoping Sam could live here in Asgard and maybe one day become one of us."

Odin contemplates Loki's words for a long moment before agreeing. "I feel that if he is going to become a Pagan, then either we do it now while he is a baby still, or we wait until he is old enough to make the choice for himself."

"Doing it now isn't an option. I think we should wait until he is at least old enough to decide for himself. I don't feel right doing that to a baby who has no choice in the matter."

Odin smiles at his son again. "Good choice. Even if you decided that it would be better to make him one of us now, I would have refused."

Loki smiles back. "I know."

"Well, it's decided then. I will raise Sam here as my own, as I did you. When he is old enough, fifteen years from now, we will give him the choice of staying human and joining their world or becoming immortal," Odin declares.

"I will inform the staff on my way out that there is to be a human living here and that he is not to be harmed in any way."

"Must you leave so soon Loki?" Odin asks sadly.

"No, not yet father. I will stay here for a few days to visit but then I will have to go. Remember, time is much faster here than it is on Earth. But for now, I should find Thor before he gets too drunk and starts harassing people," Loki replies with a chuckle. He stands up and gives Odin a hug before leaving.

A/N: So the idea for this story popped in my head as I was looking over a list of my headcannons. This is my second Supernatural fic, if you haven't read Beyond the Edge I would suggest reading it. As always, comments are wonderful whether they are positive or not. Either way they help me get better at writing. Also I have yet to get a beta so all mistakes are my own. Hope you all enjoy.


End file.
